


Death by Natural Causes

by happysoulmentality



Series: Gwilym Things [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IDK what happened but it got super fluffy super fast, Nerds in Love, Paleontology, Toxicology, instagram goals, museum day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: A day off with Gwilym goes terribly right.





	Death by Natural Causes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as it is based off of some real life experiences I had. Feel free to find me on tumblr (@black-heart-anon).

    You were awake suddenly. Why? You weren’t entirely sure why. The room was still dark from behind your eyelids; the bed was still warm. The thought of ‘well, why not?’ seemed to echo through your otherwise quiet mind.  

    A quick peek at the clock didn’t offer much comfort or clarity to your situation. Its only offer was the numbers 5:57 glowing in the soft green light that greeted you every morning. No alarms had been set, that was the deal made on your shared days off, as rare as they were.

   Slowly turning over, you found that the bed behind you was still occupied. Gwilym must not have gotten up for his run yet, under the pretense of trying to let you both sleep in today. It was quite shocking to be awake before him, with or without alarms, so you took the moment to just observe him.

    He slept on his stomach, turned away from you. You couldn’t see his face, but the slow, even breaths he took were enough to know he was untroubled. After a few moments, you made your move to wake him and smiled at the memory it conjured.

_– “Love, I’m the big spoon. I’m taller” Gwilym nearly whined from his spot behind you on the couch._

_“Well, that’s great and all, but what if,” you turned over to face him, “just this once – I could be the big spoon?” you had said it with such a cute pout on your face that Gwilym couldn’t help but acquiesce._

_“Alright, just this once, you can be the big spoon.” The look on his face was priceless, almost like he couldn’t believe he gave in so easily. But, the sound he made after you switched spots and started playing with his hair made it sound like he didn’t mind so much. -_  

   “Get up, Lazy Bones. If I have to be awake, so do you” you mumbled into his hair as you pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and threw an arm around his waist.

   “Why?” It was more of a rasp than a spoken word. The sweet, sleepy sound that followed made you hesitate before responding.

   “Why not?” You wanted it to sound like a challenge, but the sleep in your voice drug it down a little too far.

   “Well, if that’s how you’re gonna be about it” he chuckled as he turned over to face you and sat up on his pillows.

   Gwilym in the morning was always like a work of art. A little different every day, but always with the same base feeling.  Today, his bedraggled hair caught the early morning light and all the little bits of gold made it look like he was wearing a halo, possibly even a crown. His eyes, though half-lidded and still heavy from sleep, held the depths of the ocean and mysteries of the forest in the small amount of the iris you could see. His mouth, always your favorite bit, was still turned up in the first smile of the day.

   “Good morning, dearest,” you breathed out, moving your hand up to his bare chest.

   “Good morning to you, too,” he yawned and stretched. “Now that we’re awake, what do you want to do today?”

   “I was hoping we could go to the museum? Definitely after breakfast, but hopefully before lunch.” It came out a little quietly as you looked at him through your lashes. You’d wanted to go to the museum for a while now, but never had enough time off from work or anyone to go with. Today just so happened to be a day off for you and Gwil, giving you both time and company for the outing.

   His eyebrows raised into his hairline and his smile widened as he took in your request. It was so simple and so sweet. How could he say no?

   “That sounds like a wonderful idea, love. Usual morning routine and I’ll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, yeah?” He pulled you in for a quick cuddle, resting his chin on the top of your head for just a moment.

   “Yeah” you agreed as you pressed a quick kiss to his jaw.

    A quick jog and shower later, you were in the kitchen waiting for your coffee to finish brewing. You knew Gwilym would laugh a little when he saw you in today’s outfit. He loved your sense of style, but it always tickled him how you would dress for whatever aesthetic you had in mind for a particular day. Today would not be an exception.

   When he emerged from the bathroom, you couldn’t help but giggle to yourself. Even with just a glance in your peripheral, you could see that he seemed to be on board with today’s chosen aesthetic. What a sight the two of you would be. Perfect for carefully, or not so carefully, planned Snapchats and Instagram posts.

   “I swear, I can read your mind at this point.” Gwilym announced from behind you.

   “Either that or I’ve finally trained you to dress properly out in public. Tea?” you offered up his favorite cup without turning, choosing to use your gaze to will your coffee to brew faster.

   “Thanks,” he mumbled into your hair while he took the cup out of your hand and placed his other hand on your hip, “what time do we leave?”

   “I bought tickets for the 10 o’clock tour, but I want to see other parts of the museum. So, 30 minutes? That way we have time to fight traffic and find parking.”

   Instead of hearing his agreement, you felt his nod near your shoulder. Affectionate was one of your favorite moods on Gwilym. He loved to stand behind you and just hold you to him. Honestly, there was no point in fighting him, you loved it, too. The world would be still for the two of you in those moments and all you had to focus on was each other.

* * *

   Traffic wasn’t as bad as you expected, so you found yourselves at the museum with just over an hour to explore before your tour started.

   “So, what’s on the agenda?” With tickets in hand and a free day ahead, it seemed that Gwilym couldn’t wait to explore with you. As it was, he didn’t want you to get too far away. He’d managed to keep a hand on you during the entire car ride in.

   “Well, the tour is for me,” you admitted, “so we can go into any of the permanent exhibits you want before it starts.” You turned to smile at him. He returned it easily and eagerly.

   “In that case,” he paused, looking around for something to catch his eye, “how about the hall of paleontology?” He offered with a quirked eyebrow. Goodness, could he use those eyebrows to his advantage. Not that he really needed to, you were all too happy to agree.

   After making your way through the trilobites, you were waiting at the corner for him to finish taking pictures of his favorite prehistoric plant impressions. It was cute the way he insisted it was art. What was not so cute was him threatening to put it on the wall in your shared flat. It was breath taking, but maybe not something you could see in your living room.

   “I just think this would look lovely over our sofa. I really think it fits the room.”

   “Dearest, I don’t think I could look at these very pretty, but very dead plants every day. I don’t think it will keep the same effect if we look at it constantly. I think it should stay special.” _And out of my living room. Really Gwil, how on earth could that brown go with all our blues and greys?_ But you didn’t voice that opinion.

   “I think it would still feel special. I’d wager that in 6 months, I’ll still love it AND it will have grown on you.”

   “I’ll give you a wager,” you retorted, “but instead of our flat’s future, how about lunch?”

   “Lunch?” His eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

   “Yes, lunch. It’ll be just about time when we finish the tour.” _It could also save my flat from that monstrous rock, or one just like it._

    He stepped closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist, effectively pulling you into his chest. “So, what’s the task?”

   “We take selfies with the fossils and post the best one with different captions. The one with the most combined likes and comments on Insta by the time we leave gets to pick where we eat. Loser buys.”

   Gwilym thought it over for a minute, moving his eyebrows and hand in sync as he stroked his stubbled chin. After a moment, he looked down and spoke.

   “You’re on, love, and when I win, I want Thai.”

   “We’ll just see about that, won’t we, mister? Because when I win, I’m going to want Greek.” You looked up and pressed a kiss to his nose before pulling out of the embrace.

   Forty-five minutes later, you had harassed every skeleton in the hall, as well as a few life-size sculptures, and were deciding on which picture was the best. Once you had picked a goofy selfie of the two of you, you sent it to Gwilym and waited for him to open his Instagram.

   “Okay, let me know when you’re finished with your caption and tags. I want us to post at the same time.”

   “Ooh, scared I’ll get more likes in 2 minutes than you will?” He nudged your elbow.

   “No. It’s more like I know you can be a dirty cheater when you want something.”

   “Fine,” he rolled his eyes and gave an affected sigh, “finish up or we’re going to be late to _your_ tour.”

   “Done! We post in 3, 2, 1!”

**Post:** @/mrgwilymlee: Spending the day with my love, @/yourinsta. Who would’ve thought that even while surrounded by several millennia of history, she’d still be the most breathtaking creature in the room? #me #lookatthislittlenerd

**Post:** @/yourinsta: Isn’t he just dino-mite? Nothing will tricera-top this day. @/mrgwilymlee #badpuns #sorryimsuchanerd

   “No peeking,” you warned as the pair of you hurried to the temporary exhibit hall. “I know we will probably Snap part of the tour, but no checking Insta until we walk out the front door.”

   Gwilym raised his hands in surrender, “whatever you say, love. I promise to be on my best behavior.”

* * *

   “Really, love, Death by Natural Causes?” Gwilym questioned as you approached the gates of the exhibit, which had been designed to look like the entrance to a gothic cemetery.

   “What? It seemed interesting! And it was popular enough to get an extension here. So clearly, I’m not the only one fascinated by it.” You furrowed your brows as you spoke.

   “I don’t doubt it will be fascinating,” he defended himself, “I just can’t believe you gave me all that grief over thinking the fossil would look good in our flat and then drag me to see more things about death.”

   “Hey!” You pushed his shoulder just hard enough to make him lean to the side for one step. “I did not give you grief, I saved our living room from housing a _brown_ rock.”

   Gwilym seemed to consider your objection as you handed over the tickets for the exhibit.

   Two hours later, you had read every bit of information offered and played ever educational game in the hall, including the ‘place your hand to reveal the answer’ spots that showed what a disease did to a body externally. Gwilym actually found those to be quite entertaining, mainly due to the way you approached them.

   For the first, you had slowly put your hand in the box to light up the plaque with the answer, but you were not ready for what happened next. A loud noise, accompanied by a vibration, shook the display and made both you and Gwilym jump. Luckily for you, Gwilym’s reaction was to pull you away from the offending object, while you just let out a loud shriek in the quiet exhibit. That coupled with all the laughter that came after, was enough for the security guard to come check on the two of you.

   Finally, you emerged in to the bright sunlight of the day, having survived Death by Natural Causes when Gwilym spoke up. “Well then, love, I think it’s time to check on our little wager. Don’t you?”

   Your stomach growled in response for you. “I definitely think it’s time.”

   You had Greek for lunch that day.

   A few days later a _grey_ fossil found its way to your flat.


End file.
